Unión a través del tiempo
by Kana Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Dos principes celebrando su compromiso, pero su felicidad no es duradera... pero su destino es estar juntos a pesar de todo. Yaoi 1x2 (Cap 5 listo)
1. Unión, separación y… ¿Rencuentro?

Kana Yuy: Aquí presento mi primer fic ^__^  
  
----Notas---- *Gundam Wing por desgracia no pertenece u_u... pero sus personajes son objetivos de mis más locas ideas xD...  
  
*Fic Yaoi 1x2, 3x4 y 5x13  
  
*Para los fans de Relena... por favor no lo lean... este fic esta hecho por una chica perteneciente al grupo "Anti-Reelena" ¬¬ ------------------  
  
Kana Yuy: comencemos n__n  
  
Unión a través del tiempo  
  
Capitulo 1 Unión, separación y... ¿Rencuentro?  
  
Era un día muy importante para los dos reinados, por fin era el momento en que se anunciaría el compromiso entre el príncipe del reino Yuy y la princesa del reino Maxwell, a esa fiesta habían asistido todos los amigos y familiares más cercanos a ambos Reinados. Y todo era perfecto ya que sus hijos habían aceptado que se amaban y eso era lo más importante para ambas familias, ya que no querían casarlos a la fuerza.  
  
-Hermana!!- Dijo una joven muy bella, acercadote a la reina  
  
-que sucede Noin?- dijo algo preocupada la reina de Yuy  
  
-No encuentro al príncipe Heero ni a la Princesa Duo-  
  
-Disculpe su majestad- Se acerco el mejor guardia de los Yuy, y no solo eso sino que también era un príncipe, primo de Heero –Ya los busque y no les he encontrado-  
  
-Muchas gracias Trowa- La princesa Noin se angustio aun más  
  
-jajajaja... no se preocupe Princesa Noin- Dijo el Rey Maxwell -deja a los enamorados disfrutar de "Su" noche-  
  
-tiene razón su majestad, ofrezco disculpas- y haciendo una reverencia se alejo y la fiesta continuo. Trowa también se alejo, pero se detuvo al ver a una figura que lo cautivo, era un hermoso joven de dorada cabellera y ojos azules como el mar. El chico rubio volteo al sentir una mirada, y se dio cuenta que un chico moreno de mirada esmeralda lo miraba sin perder detalle alguno, el chico se sonrojo, y su corazón acelero los latidos, el tiempo parecía detenerse, dedico una sonrisa al joven que lo miraba y siguió su camino, tenia que tranquilizarse antes de llegar con sus majestades  
  
-Hola su majestad- El chico rubio hizo una reverencia  
  
-Querido Quatre, cuanto tiempo sin verte sobrino- Saludo el Rey Maxwell  
  
-Es verdad, pero no podía faltar a la fiesta de compromiso de mi querida prima-  
  
-¿Y donde esta tu hermana Hilde?- Pregunto el rey  
  
-Enseguida viene querido Tío, ya sabe como es, se emociona mucho con las fiestas y luego pasa a saludar... no tiene remedio- Dijo Quatre haciendo una mueca de molestia  
  
-jajajajajaja... que le vamos hacer, ella es joven y sin preocupaciones-  
  
-tiene razón... jajajajajaja-  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ Mientras tanto el príncipe y la princesa paseaban por el jardín, alegremente por su compromiso y sin soltarse de las manos, por fin estarían juntos para siempre, todo era perfecto.  
  
-Heero, ¿verdad que esto no es un sueño?- Dijo la Princesa  
  
-claro que no mi Hermosa dama, todo esto es verdad- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la hermosa chica, Heero la amaba desde el primer día en que la vio, como olvidar aquel instante en que vio aquella mirada violeta llena de inocencia, su larga cabellera que el viento movía con delicadeza aquella hermosa figura que parecía una diosa, y ahora por fin seria de él y nadie más.  
  
-Soy tan feliz Heero- dijo abrazando al joven, también ella lo amaba desde el primer instante, nunca olvidaría cuando aquella mirada azul cobalto se clavo para siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón, cuando vio a aquel joven gallardo y de cabello rebelde que lo hacia ver aun más atractivo, montado en su hermoso caballo, como todo un caballero.  
  
-Mira Duo, quiero darte esto- Dijo Heero extendiendo un hermoso collar  
  
-es muy hermoso, pero no puedo aceptarlo-  
  
-claro que puedes, ya que es un collar muy especial... no es uno cualquiera- dijo Heero poniéndoselo en el cuello a la princesa -Este collar, ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, le fue entregado a mi ancestro por un dios-  
  
-En serio!!- Dijo la joven llena de curiosidad -Pero si es tan preciado... ¿Por qué me lo das?-  
  
-Porque, se dice que este collar le cumplirá un deseo al que lo porte... y no importa que tipo de deseo sea, mientras lo pidas con todo tu corazón-  
  
-Entonces...- La princesa Duo tomo la mano de Heero -¿Que te parece si tu y yo pedimos ese deseo juntos?- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa  
  
-Me parece bien, pero... ¿que deseo es el que vamos a pedir?-  
  
-Que nada... ni nadie... y mucho menos NUNCA nos vamos a separar, que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase... tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos, por toda la eternidad- Heero la miro fijamente a los ojos, ese deseo era exactamente lo que él pensaba  
  
-Muy bien... que así sea- Dijo mientras le daba un enorme beso  
  
-Muy bien Heero es una promesa ^^-  
  
Ambos decidieron regresar a la fiesta, para no preocupar a sus familias, el Rey Yuy cuando vio que la princesa traía puesto el collar se alegro y se enorgulleció de su hijo, ya que eso era la mayor prueba del amor del príncipe. Pero en eso la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente, una furiosa ventisca entro y provoco que toda la fiesta se detuviera. En eso apareció la Princesa del reino de Peacecraft. Todo el mundo se aterro al verla, ya que era conocida como una hechicera, además de que era la peor enemiga de los dos reinos, nadie entendía que era lo que ella hacia en ese lugar (NDA: ¬¬ Maldita vieja... shu shu... vete por donde veniste xD).  
  
-Por lo que veo... organizaron una fiesta y no me invitaron- Dijo de una forma realmente altanera  
  
-Pero que hace usted aquí, no tiene ningún derecho!!... como se atreve!!- Dijo el Rey Maxwell  
  
-Claro que lo tengo, en especial... por que pienso casarme con el príncipe Heero-  
  
-¿pero que dices?... yo nunca te aceptare como mi esposa Relena!!- Dijo Heero muy molesto (NDA: ¬¬ Relena... Omae o korosu xD) -Además llegas tarde, ya que me acabo de comprometer con la Princesa Duo Maxwell-  
  
-Tu no puedes abandonarme de esa manera!!!... tú eres mío!!-  
  
-Claro que no soy tuyo... Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré!!- Dijo Heero de una manera fría y de forma retadora  
  
Relena Peacecraft solo volteo a ver a la Princesa Duo con una mirada llena de odio, ya que la había arrebatado aquel hombre que ella había amado siempre. En eso levanto su mano, en ella había una especie de báculo y apunto directamente a la princesa, empezaron a salir una especie de rayos muy luminosos que parecían relámpagos y disparo uno de ellos a la princesa, el cual fue directo a su pecho, Heero volteo rápidamente pero ya era tarde... Su amada princesa estaba en el suelo rodeada por un charco de sangre.  
  
-NOOO!!!!!... QUE HAS HECHO!!!... MALDITA SEAS RELENA!!!- Heero corrió directamente y tomo el cuerpo de su amada  
  
-Si no eres mío... no lo serás de nadie... jajajajajaja- y se marcho después de haber logrado su cometido, matar a la princesa Duo  
  
-He... Heero- Dijo la princesa tomando fuertemente la mano de su príncipe  
  
-no te esfuerces, todo estará bien-  
  
-Heero recuerda la promesa... siempre estaremos jun... juntos... yo... voy a regresar... por... por ti- Entrego el collar a Heero  
  
-No digas eso... Tú no vas a morir...-  
  
-Perdóname Heero... pero... ya no resisto- en eso, ella dejo de respirar... anunciando así su muerte...  
  
-NO DUO NO ME AVANDONES!!!... NO PUEDES!!!... LO PROMETISTE!!- Heero abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de su amada y por sus mejillas resbalaban sus lágrimas que realmente eran amargas. Pero en eso un resplandor surgió del collar, y una voz retumbo en todo el salón, tan fuerte y clara que todos pudieron escucharla  
  
-Descendiente de los Yuy... tu familia siempre a estado protegida por los dioses... por lo tanto hemos escuchado tu deseo... -  
  
-Mi... mi deseo...-  
  
-Así es... es tu destino estar con tu amada... pero no en esta vida... deberás entregarme tu alma en sacrificio, pero en el futuro tu y tu amada estarán juntos nuevamente-  
  
-Claro... are lo que me pidas, a cambio de estar con ella-  
  
-Bien... pero recuerda que el mal no descansa, y ese mismo mal volverá para separarte de tu gran amor, por eso tu deber será proteger a quien más amas-  
  
-Claro... juro por mi vida que así será-  
  
-Aunque... no todo será igual-  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-  
  
-Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo... será una prueba más... pero ahora... cierra los ojos-  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ Y de nuevo, el despertador lo saco de su sueño, Heero se levantó molesto... ese sueño ya lo tenia arto, era muy real, angustiante... pero por desgracia... nunca lo podía comprender.  
  
-¿Por qué soñare todo eso?... que extraño- Miro de nuevo el reloj -Rayos!!, llegare tarde- y rápidamente se arreglo y bajo a la cocina  
  
-Vaya ya era hora de que te despertaras... el despertados lleva sonando desde hace 20 minutos y tu como roca- Dijo su primo Trowa, con quien compartía un departamento, en el cual vivían desde hace poco... ya que estudiarían en la misma universidad  
  
-Hm....-  
  
-Mejor vamonos que no quiero llegar tarde- Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente ya que no querían arruinar su primer día en la universidad  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ Mientras tanto un joven de larga cabellera y ojos violetas también despertaba, alguien lo había sacado de ese sueño que le encantaba... aquel sueño del que nunca quería despertar, ya que estaba con alguien que amaba y sobre todo... que también lo amaba.  
  
-Ya despiertate por favor Duo!!... que vamos a llegar tarde- Dijo el rubio algo molesto ya  
  
-No seas malo Quatre, solo déjame dormir 5 minutos más- volviéndose a tapar, pero Quatre le volvió a insistir  
  
-Recuerda que hoy entramos a la universidad Duo!!!-  
  
-Rayos es verdad!!... en seguida me cambio y nos vamos Quatre-  
  
-Date prisa hombre, que si no llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de apertura-  
  
-OK ya no tardo- El chico se arreglo deprisa pero se dio su tiempo para trenzar su largo y hermoso cabello. Terminado esto ambos chicos se fueron deprisa.  
  
La escuela estaba repleta, al perecer eran muchos lo jóvenes que ingresarían ese año, Duo estaba fascinado al ver tanta gente, como el venia de un pequeño pueblo eso era nuevo para él, incluso aun no se acostumbraba a la vida en la capital, de no ser por su primo Quatre y su prima Hilde que siempre lo ayudaban, estaría perdido en esa inmensa ciudad de Tokyo.  
  
-Duo!!!... ven por aquí!!... la ceremonia ya va comenzar y necesitamos encontrar lugar!!- Quatre le hablaba ya que Duo se había quedado muy embobado viendo los edificios (NDA: conociendo a Duo es lógico -__-U)  
  
Entraron al salón de Actos, y de inmediato Quatre vio unos lugares vacíos, pero cuando iba a llegar un chico de ojos color esmeralda también intentaba conseguir unos lugares.  
  
-A disculpa...- Quatre no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella mirada  
  
-No perdóname tu a mi... tu llegaste antes-  
  
-Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, es... es un placer- Le extendió su mano algo temblorosa, esa mirada era muy penetrante.  
  
-El mío es Trowa Barton, pero anda, toma los lugares que los van a ganar- Trowa se fue buscando otros asientos.  
  
-Espera!!... puedes quedarte con ellos, por mi no hay problema-  
  
-Gracias pero no... además... creo que... mi primo se quedo atrás... Maldita sea!!... lo he perdido de vista-  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas... mi primo tampoco esta-  
  
-Bueno... no los podemos esperar... que te parece si ambos nos sentamos aquí-  
  
-Si esta bien- Dijo Quatre algo sonrojado. Los dos se sentaron pero sus manos se tocaron por un instante... ambos se miraron, era como una carga eléctrica que recorría sus cuerpos, una sensación al parecer ya conocida.  
  
-Lo siento-  
  
-no... no hay problema- Trowa dijo de modo frió... pero nervioso, la mirada azul de aquel chico le fascinaba, era tan pura he inocente y.... ¿por que rayos pensaba eso?... sacudió algo su cabeza, y así ordenar sus ideas.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Duo se había perdido entre la gente... ¿Dónde rayos estaba Quatre?  
  
-Genial... grandioso... ahora no se donde rayos esta el Maldito edificio de la ceremonia... ¡¿Por qué todos los malditos edificios se parecen?!- Grito desesperado, no sabia en donde estaba, así que empezó a correr por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara... pero en eso choco con alguien que salía de un salón, pero antes de que cayera al piso fue sujetado, abrió los ojos para ver con quien había chocado... y se topo con unos ojos Azul cobalto tan fríos como el hielo... pero era una mirada... muy conocida... al menos en sus sueños... cosa que le hizo abrir sus ojos de para en par por la sorpresa.  
  
Heero Tomo al chico trenzado con el que había chocado, evitando así su caída... pero... esta escena... era familiar... y sobre todo... aquel chico, sus ojos violeta... su figura fina... su piel pálida... y de inmediato pudo sentir como su corazón hacia un vuelco... nunca había sentido algo así... solo en su... EN SU SUEÑO!!!... pero claro... ese chico se parecía mucho a la chica... a la princesa con la cual siempre soñaba... aquella chica, su promesa, su sonrisa, su felicidad... y su muerte.  
  
-Dis... discúlpame... yo- Duo tenia algo de temor, un extraña visión vino a su mente, una visión llena de sangre y muerte. -tu...  
  
-que pasa?  
  
-lo siento te confundí- solo eso atino a decir Heero, en eso sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... al recordar su sueño.  
  
--------Flash back-------- -Bien... pero recuerda que el mal no descansa, y ese mismo mal volverá para separarte de tu gran amor, por eso tu deber será proteger a quien más amas-  
  
-Claro... juro por mi vida que así será-  
  
-Aunque... no todo será igual-  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-  
  
-Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo... será una prueba más... pero ahora... cierra los ojos-  
  
------------Fin del flash back---------  
  
-Bueno... mejor me voy- dijo Duo -Y de nuevo gracias por no dejarme caer... fue muy amable de tu parte- y le dedico una sonrisa  
  
-Espera... ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?  
  
-Lo siento no me presente... mi nombre es Duo Maxwell ^__^... y a partir de ahora estudiare aquí-  
  
-¿Du... Duo... Maxwell?- Heero quedo sorprendido... el nombre era el mismo.  
  
-El tuyo es...-  
  
-Mi nombre es Heero Yuy- Duo al escuchar ese nombre se alegro mucho... pero ¿Por qué?. En eso Ambos chicos se dieron la mano, pero en ese instante por su mente pasaron muchas escenas... escenas de ellos... de sus sueños... de los príncipes. –No puede ser... tu eres... lo que yo he estado buscando- Dijo Heero en voz baja... ahora tenia que, cumplir con su promesa.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Kana Yuy: OK este es mi primer fic yaoi de Gundam Wing ^__^... espero que sea de su agrado (y si no lo es... no me maten T__T)... por fin ya esta mi primer capitulo ^0^  
  
Heero: ¬¬... no se... aun no me puedo imaginar a Duo de princesa... y mucho menos con vestido  
  
Duo: ^__^ de seguro y era una princesa hermosa xD  
  
Heero: ¬¬ si claro...  
  
Duo: T__T que malo eres Hee-chan  
  
Kana chan: pero dejen que llegue el momento del lemon xD  
  
Heero: *-* eso es lo que yo quiero  
  
Duo: º///////º Hee-chan!! *Heero se lanza sobre Duo*  
  
Kana Yuy: este... creo que mejor nos retiramos ñ_ñUu... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^0^.... Por favor ¡¡DEJEN REVIEW!!! 


	2. Nuestro destino

Kana Yuy: snif snif T__T Heero: Ahora que tienes? ¬__¬ Kana Yuy: Es que pensé que nadie iba a leer mi fic... y si tuve Reviews, soy feliz ^__^ Heero: Pero deberías empezar a ser un poco responsable con ello... no crees? ¬__¬ Duo: No seas malo con ella Hee-chan ^__^U Kana Yuy: si tratame bien... o si no juro que no pongo lemon ¬__¬ Heero: Y quien te dio permiso de ponerlo? ¬__¬ Kana Yuy: Lo hizo Du-Chan ^__^... además, yo se que quieres que lo ponga Heero: u__ú* Duo: Este ^__^U... cambiando el tema... no contestaras Reviews? o.o Kana Yuy: si pero al final ^__^... ya que primero les voy a dar el capitulo "Me he tardado bastante en actualizar", pero de antemano gracias a tod@s por su apoyo n__n Duo: OK, entonces comencemos!! ^0^  
  
----Notas---- *Gundam Wing por desgracia no pertenece u_u... pero sus personajes son objetivos de mis más locas ideas xD...  
  
*Fic Yaoi 1x2, 3x4 13x5 13x6  
  
*Para los fans de Relena... por favor no lo lean... este fic esta hecho por una chica perteneciente al grupo "Anti-Relena" ¬.¬*  
  
*Signos que se usaran en el fic: -------- Flash Back ( ) Notas de la Autora n__n ****** Cambios escénicos "" Pensamientos de los personajes  
  
------Fin de las notas------  
  
Unión a través del tiempo  
  
Capitulo 2 Nuestro destino.  
  
Escenas pasaron por su mente, pero no eran muy claras, Heero aun no se lo podía creer, o más bien... no quería creer que su "amada princesa"... ahora era un hombre.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya llegamos tarde a la ceremonia- Dijo Duo tratando de cambiar el tema, ya que sentía muchos nervios y el ambiente estaba algo pesado. Y sobre todo desvió la vista de esos ojos cobalto que no dejaban de obsérvalo.  
  
-Hn... creo que mejor nos vamos, ven yo se donde esta el edificio-  
  
Mientras ellos se alejaban, la mirada furiosa de una chica rubia no dejaba de verlos, apretaba sus puños fuertemente por su gran molestia.  
  
-No puede ser... esa maldita princesa volvió para arrebatarme lo que es mío, pero no lo permitiré, ya la he eliminado antes... puedo hacerlo de nuevo... jajajajajajajaja. Además... la muy estupida ahora es un hombre, no podrán unir sus vidas... jajajajajajajaja y así Heero será solo mío jajajajajajajaja- (NDA: joder, Esta vieja como aburre ¬___¬*)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el edificio más grande del lugar, al entrar se percataron de que ya era tarde y la ceremonia había terminado (NDA: creo que el tiempo se les fue muy rápido xD)  
  
-Duuoo!!!- Grito Quatre acercándose  
  
-Quatre!!... T__T que malo eres... no me dejes solo otra vez  
  
-Heero, ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Trowa que venia detrás de Quatre  
  
-Fui a dejar unos papeles que tenia pendientes en la dirección- Heero observo al chico rubio  
  
-Mira Heero el es Quatre Raberba Winner-  
  
-es un placer conocerte... Trowa me comento que eres su primo.  
  
-Hn  
  
-Vaya!!... Y Quatre es mi primo ^^- Dijo muy contento Duo -que coincidencia no lo creen, aunque realmente me alegra tener amigos a comienzo de cursos ya que así la escuela es más fácil, ya que tienes en quien apoyarte y sobre todo...  
  
-Shut up Duo!!-  
  
-Nos acabamos de conocer y ya me estas callando Heero? ¬.¬  
  
-Hablas demasiado  
  
-jajajajaja es lo que yo le digo todos los días pero no aprende- Dijo Quatre muy divertido por la escena –"No lo puedo creer... por fin todo se esta cumpliendo"- Pensó Quatre, pero... -"¿Qué hará Heero ahora que sabe que La princesa Duo es un chico?... ¿acaso aun así la amara?... o... ¿le dará la oportunidad al mal que los separo?.... Heero, si supieras que el destino de todos esta en tus manos... y el joven Trowa, ¿Por qué siento que ya lo conocía?... Talvez el también esta involucrado, pero por desgracia... no lo recuerdo"- pero en ese momento, una voz lo saco de su pensamiento.  
  
-Yuy!!!!- Todos voltearon, un chico se acercaba a ellos de forma retadora, sus ojos negros veían a Heero con odio.  
  
-Chang Wufei- Trowa se veía sorprendido de ver a ese joven  
  
-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto algo curioso Duo  
  
-No soy el indicado para decirlo... digamos que es un conocido de Heero  
  
-Se ve muy molesto... pero en realidad, tiene mucho dolor en su corazón- Dijo Quatre tocándose el pecho... -Además... se que es una buena persona n__n  
  
-pero ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?  
  
-Es un don que tiene Quatre, el puede sentir ese tipo de sentimientos  
  
-Ya veo  
  
El Chico se acerco hasta quedar frente a Heero, él cual solo lo miraba de forma fría como siempre, sin aparentar sentimiento alguno.  
  
-No pensaba verte aquí Wufei...  
  
-Ni creas que te sigo la pista... no tenia idea de que estarías aquí  
  
-Wufei, ¿Cuándo será el momento en que olvides todo?... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo  
  
-Es fácil para ti decirlo Trowa... pero nunca olvidare lo que me hizo este bastardo- Decía mientras veía a Heero con odio y mucho resentimiento.  
  
-No entiendo que sucede aquí, pero...- Dijo Duo con algo de nerviosismo -No creen que no deberían discutir, están en una escuela nueva, y pues... deberían empezar todo de nuevo ^___^  
  
-y tu quien eres?- Wufei miro al chico trenzado de forma dura  
  
-Soy Duo Maxwell, amigo de Heero y Trowa ^___^ y el chico Rubio es mi primo Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
-Mira Maxwell... no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa  
  
-Claro que me importa!! Heero es mi amigo... y no quiero que haya problemas  
  
-Wufei- Todos voltearon a ver a Heero (NDA: hasta que se digno a hablar -___-U) –No pienso pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido... pero ya me canse de peleas sin sentido con tigo, que te parece si hacemos una tregua temporal.  
  
-Pero... yo  
  
-vamos chicos hagan las pases  
  
-esta bien, pero... aun no cierra la herida Yuy  
  
-No te preocupes, lo se  
  
-Bueno... no tardaran en empezar las clases, creo que tendremos que ir a nuestras asignaturas correspondientes  
  
-bueno pero que les parece si nos vemos en el descanso- Dijo Duo muy animado –y así platicamos y nos conocemos mucho mejor  
  
-Yo no puedo- Heero clavo su mirada en la cara de Duo –Entre a un equipo... y tengo entrenamiento  
  
-De hecho Heero y Yo no podremos por eso... ambos entremos en el equipo de Baloncesto- comento Trowa  
  
-No puede ser... eso significa que hasta ahí voy a verte Yuy?- Dijo un molesto Wufei  
  
-que?... aquí hay ese equipo?... Quatre porque no me lo dijiste T___T  
  
-Te lo dije Duo, pero tú siempre estas en la luna n__ñU  
  
-Aun puedes entrar, y ahora será la selección de los titulares...  
  
-Tu sabes jugar Maxwell?  
  
-Si ^__^ y soy muy bueno  
  
-No lo Creo, mira aquí traigo mi balon... que les parece si jugamos y ponemos a prueba nuestras habilidades?- Dijo Wufei con una sonrisa  
  
-Pero faltaría un integrante para ser 3 contra 3 u__ù  
  
-Puedo unirme al juego?  
  
Todos voltearon a ver al hombre que les hablaba... era un hombre de larga cabellera rubia sujeta por una coleta, unos ojos azules que los miraba de forma seria y vestía de forma deportiva (NDA: *-* no se ustedes... pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos de GW, y uno de los más guapos xD)... pero, se veia más grande en edad que ellos... pero eso no les importo, ahora estaban completos.  
  
-Claro!!...  
  
-Oigan Chicos!!... yo quisiera ayudar- Dijo una chica morena de ojos azules y cabello corto –Yo puedo ser el arbitro  
  
-Hilde!!!... claro prima ^___^  
  
-Su prima?- Dijo Wufei  
  
-Si ^__^... ella es Hilde mi hermana- Quatre les sonrió a todos  
  
-OK entonces...  
  
-Los equipos serán así... Wufei, Trowa y usted... contra Duo, Quatre y yo- La mirada de Heero era sumamente retadora, esto seria muy enserio.  
  
-Muy bien... que comience el juego!!... el primero que anote gana.  
  
Heero y Trowa harían el salto de saque, Hilde lanzó el balón al aire, ambos chicos saltaron pero Heero lo golpeo primero haciendo un pase perfecto a Quatre, pero Wufei ya estaba listo para interceptar al rubio, pero este era rápido y pudo burlar al chino aunque con un poco de esfuerzo.  
  
-Duo!!!- he hizo un pase  
  
Duo estaba preparado para recibir el balón pero Trowa lo tenia muy bien marcado y Duo se movía de un lado al otro tratando de que este no le quitara el balón y pasarlo lo más rápido posible, pero tanto Quatre como Heero estaban muy bien marcados, aunque Heero burlo al hombre rubio y pidió a Duo el pase, Heero recibió el balón pero Trowa corrió rápidamente para evitar que anotara al igual Wufei y el hombre rubio pero Heero parecía tener todo calculado y sin pensarlo lanzó directo a la canasta... haciendo una anotación de 3 puntos.  
  
-Si!!!... hemos ganado!!! ^0^- Dijo Duo muy emocionado  
  
-Admito que son buenos- Wufei los observaba –Pero para la próxima les demostrare que son débiles ante mí.  
  
-Fue un placer jugar con ustedes jóvenes- Dijo el hombre rubio  
  
-igualmente, pero ¿Quién es usted?  
  
-jajaja disculpen por no presentarme antes... Mi nombre es Zech Merquise, y soy el entrenador del equipo de Baloncesto- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso -y déjenme decirles que estoy muy interesado en todos ustedes... juegan muy bien  
  
-Waaaa!!!... en serio cree que puedo entrar al equipo?- Duo estaba muy contento  
  
-Claro... digamos que los a cabo de probar... así que espero se presenten a la hora del descanso en el gimnasio, ya que el día de hoy será la elección del equipo titular... Bye los espero con ansias.  
  
Los chicos se sorprendieron, Heero sonrió para si, ya que pasaría más tiempo con Duo... y así tratar de entender aquello que le perturbaba en su corazón.  
  
-Bueno yo me retiro, ya que no tardaran en empezar las clases  
  
-Es verdad  
  
-Nos vemos en el descanso.- Se despidieron Trowa, Wufei y Quatre  
  
-Oye Heero... y tu a que edificio vas?- Duo no tenia idea del porque había preguntado, pero sentía la necesidad de permanecer cerca de él... había algo en el ambiente q ue no le agradaba.  
  
-Voy a clase de Informática...  
  
-Genial!!!... yo también ^__^  
  
-Oye Duo...  
  
-Si  
  
-No sientes algo?  
  
-Algo??... a... a que te refieres?- Estaba nervioso muy nervioso, era exactamente lo que sentía... pero algo de temor surgió dentro de él.  
  
-No nada... mejor vámonos  
  
-OK  
  
********************************* Al entrar al salón, Duo sintió una horrible punzada en su pecho, no tenia idea a que se debía, pero por impulso se acerco más a Heero.  
  
Heero se percato de acercamiento de Duo, al principio se sorprendió por el acto, pero después sintió una mirada penetrante hacia su ser, al girarse se topo con la mirada azul de un chica rubia que lo miraba... con odio?.... no esa mirada no era hacia él, era hacia el bello Angel trenzado que iba a su lado.  
  
La joven rubia se acerco a ellos y Heero por inercia se puso delante de Duo para protegerlo, la había reconocido, era la misma mujer que los separaba en su sueño, aquella encaprichada hechicera que mato a su princesa, por fin entendía que ese no era un sueño cualquiera, debia proteger a "su princesa" a toda costa?... o acaso solo era una simple coincidencia?  
  
-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Relena Peacecraft.... Es un placer en conocerlos  
  
Duo miro a la chica, y la punzada en su pecho se incremento, acaso era miedo?... miedo a que?... no tenia idea, solo sentía la necesidad de que Heero lo abrazara en ese momento... ¿Qué me abrase?... Pero que rayos pienso!!!! El es un amigo, además... somos hombres, pensó con tristeza.  
  
-El gusto es nuestro señorita, yo soy Duo Maxwell y el es mi amigo Heero Yuy ^^  
  
-Así que... este joven se llama Heero, es un placer  
  
-Hn  
  
En esos momentos el maestro entro al salón y sin más la conversación, si se le puede llamar así, termino no sin antes Relena le gritara algo a Heero.  
  
-Heero!!!... te veo saliendo de clases, tengo algo importante que decirte!!!  
  
Duo se sobresalto ante esas frases, no sabia porque, pero tenia el presentimiento que esa chica no traería nada bueno.  
  
******************************** Trowa caminaba con Quatre, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, Trowa no entendía el porque se sentía tan extraño al lado del rubio.  
  
-Oye Trowa?  
  
-Si dime  
  
-No sientes como si esto ya hubiera pasado antes?- Quatre quería averiguar que tanto sabía Trowa, que tanto recordaba de su pasado.  
  
-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas... si, es muy extraño- ¿Pero por que sentía que algo malo sucedería y cambiaría las cosas?, pensó Trowa sin animarse a comentarlo  
  
-si... que lastima- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro  
  
-dijiste algo?  
  
-No nada, bueno te veo en el descanso  
  
*************************************** Al término del primer modulo de Clases, Heero no tenía pensado ir a hablar con Relena, pero algo dentro de él lo convenció.  
  
-Heero que bueno que viniste  
  
-Dime que es lo que querías decirme, ya que se me hace sumamente extraño que te acabo de conocerse hace 30 minutos y ya tengas algo que decirme en privado- Dijo Heero de forma fría  
  
-No has cambiado en estos 400 años... no me sorprende, no tocaron para nada tu alma  
  
-Que dices??  
  
-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, has tenido un sueño muy especial, querido Príncipe Yuy- Dijo con mucha ironía  
  
-Entonces... tu...- Heero estaba sorprendido, al parecer, no era una simple coincidencia  
  
-Bueno, me voy, solo antes de irme... te diré una cosa- Se acerco a Heero y le susurró al oído –Esta vez no te dejare escapar, y esa princesa no me detendrá para acercarme a mi Objetivo... TU- Y se fue con una sonrisa malévola en su cara  
  
Heero aun estaba en shock, las ultimas palabras dichas por Relena retumbaban en su cabeza "Esta vez no te dejare escapar".... Eso había sido la declaración de Guerra.  
  
-Baya, por fin esa bruja se empezó a mover, fue más pronto de lo que creí  
  
Heero volteo al escuchar una voz que ya conocía.  
  
-Quatre??  
  
-Ha llegado el momento... de que tú y La princesa Duo, decidan Nuestro Destino  
  
Continuara......  
  
Kana Yuy: No quería dejarlo en este punto T.T... pero es que me gusta el suspenso XD.... Ejem n_ñU... Quiero agradecer a Tod@s por los Reviews ^^ y pido una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar.... La escuela es muy pesada últimamente Y___Y  
  
Suna y artemis Gomenasai por no continuarlo tan pronto... pero ya esta ^^ y lo mismo va para mimi tachikawa  
  
Uru Yuy Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo de mi fic y espero que esta 2da parte no te decepcione ^___^.... Y jajajajaja ya ves... tu cuñadito si se ve lindo con vestido *-*  
  
Heero: Puedo opinar al respecto...  
  
Kana Yuy: ¬¬ no  
  
Heero: ¬¬  
  
Duo: Hee-chan deja de ver a Kana-chan así ¬¬  
  
Heero: pero....  
  
Duo: __*  
  
Heero: esta bien... u__ú  
  
akane Himura Lamentablemente el lemon si tardara un poquito... ya que pasaran muchas cosas... que yo aun ni se o__o  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight Si este es un fic 100% anti-Relela... digo Relena XD... espero lo disfrutes, y te aseguro que habrá más 3x4 ^^  
  
Kana Yuy: Bueno sin más me despido... pero les aseguro el cap 3 sera pronto pronto ^^... y se preguntaran... ¿Por qué Wufei odia a Heero?... jaja eso lo averiguaran conforme esto avance se los aseguro  
  
Heero: Creo que de eso si no voy a opinar -___-  
  
Duo: Nos vemos ^0^.... Y no olviden los Reviews para Kana-chan!!! 


	3. ¿Por qué no te enamoras de mí?

Kana: Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con esto Heero: ¬¬ otra vez? Kana: òó Duo: ya déjala tranquila Hee-chan ùú Kana: Bueno los Reviews los contestare al final como siempre ... pero de antemano gracias a Tods 0  
  
----Notas---- Gundam Wing por desgracia no pertenece uu... pero sus personajes son objetivos de mis más locas ideas xD...  
  
Fic Yaoi 1x2, 3x4 13x5 13x6  
  
Para los fans de Relena... por favor no lo lean... este fic esta hecho por una chica perteneciente al grupo "Anti-Relena" ¬.¬  
  
Signos que se usaran en el fic: -------- Flash Back  
  
( ) Notas de la Autora nn  
  
Cambios escénicos  
  
"" Pensamientos de los personajes  
  
------Fin de las notas------  
  
Unión a través del tiempo  
  
Capitulo 3 ¿Por qué no te enamoras de mí?  
  
Heero no sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras dichas por Quatre, más bien no podían aun creer que era todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
-Heero... es momento de que comiences a actuar  
  
-Pero... de que hablas?  
  
-Tu sabes a que me refiero... o acaso no has tenido aun un sueño especial?... mejor dicho un recuerdo?  
  
-Pero como...  
  
-Heero... es normal que te confundas... pero en tu vida pasada... eras un príncipe... e ibas a casarte con mi prima... la princesa Duo Maxwell  
  
-No... No puede ser, pensé que era solo coincidencias  
  
-No lo son Heero  
  
-....- Heero estaba muy sorprendido, incluso el sabia que ese sueño no era normal, pero aun así no daba crédito a todo lo que sucedía.  
  
-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es proteger a Duo de esa maldita bruja, parece que ella si recuerda todo  
  
-y tu no?  
  
-No Heero, solo tengo algunos recuerdos... yo soy un guardián, fui enviado para proteger a Duo, para no permitir que esa bruja se le acercara antes de tiempo, pero no poseo todos mis recuerdos... pero poco a poco todos los involucrados lo recordaremos todo.  
  
-Pero... que es lo que debo hacer?  
  
-Amar a Duo... y no dejarlo morir  
  
-Pero... El y yo somos...  
  
-Heero- Quatre se acerco para tomar su mano de forma dulce y le sonrío -Para el amor... el género, la edad y el tiempo no importan...  
  
-Pero no es correcto...  
  
-En este mundo quien nos puede decir que es lo correcto??... si los dioses lo hicieron así... es por algo  
  
-Pero... y Duo?  
  
-No sabe nada- Dijo Quatre bajando la cabeza en forma triste -Tal vez pueda tener sensaciones... pero no sabe ni recuerda nada.  
  
-.... Entonces.... Esto lo complica más  
  
-Pero él te amara!!!  
  
-No podemos saberlo  
  
-....- Quatre quedo en silencio, era verdad... no sabia como actuaría Duo al respecto. -Y tu... que sientes por él??- Pregunto Quatre con gran curiosidad  
  
Heero se sobresalto ante aquella pregunta, ¿acaso él si estaba enamorado del trenzado?... su corazón se había puesto contento desde que lo conoció ¿acaso eso es el amor? No lo sabía.  
  
-No lo se...  
  
-Bueno, supongo que el tiempo y las circunstancias lo dirán todo  
  
-Tal vez... si llegue a amarlo  
  
-Ojala  
  
-Ya la ame una vez... puedo hacerlo de nuevo, no?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pero será mejor que no le digamos nada a Duo...  
  
-pero ¿Por qué?  
  
-No quiero... que se vea forzado a amarme- Heero vio fijamente al suelo, perdiéndose en pensamientos tristes... pensamientos que venían desde el fondo de su corazón, y le decían que no era correcto el enamorarse del bello trenzado de ojos violetas.  
  
Duo caminaba alegremente hacia el gimnasio de la escuela donde se llevaría a cabo las elecciones del equipo titular de básquetbol, aunque estaba algo preocupado por el asunto de que Heero fuera a ver a la chica esa Relena.  
  
-No se ni porque rayos me preocupo... pero algo me dice que esa chica no es buena  
  
-Hola bonito... puedo acompañarte?  
  
Duo no tenia ganas de discutir y mucho menos pelearse en esa escuela nueva, pero no le gustaba que empezarán a coquetear con el.  
  
-No, no puedes, y con tu permiso tengo mucha prisa- Dijo sin ni siquiera mirar a quien le hablaba  
  
-Huy... el chiquillo te ha ignorado Takuya- Dijo otra voz detrás de él  
  
-Eso quiero verlo... Espera Bonito!!  
  
-Deja de llamarme así!!  
  
Duo Volteo a la defensiva y se topo con unos ojos miel que lo veían con lujuria, era un chico alto de cabello rojo y de un cuerpo bien proporcionado, y tras él se encontraban otros 3 chicos, que en su cara se veía la burla.  
  
-mmm, hasta enojado te ves lindo  
  
-Déjame en paz- Pero su camino fue bloqueado por 2 de los acompañantes del pelirrojo. -He dicho que me dejen pasar!!  
  
-No, hasta que nos presentemos bonito, Mi Nombre es Takuya Koyama, y soy del 3er grado y tu bonito?  
  
-Si te contesto me dejaras irme??- Dijo Duo sin despegar la vista de aquel chico  
  
-Claro!!... palabra de caballero  
  
-Bien... Mi Nombre es Duo Maxwell... y soy de Nuevo ingreso  
  
-Es un placer, Duo Maxwell- Takuya se hincó frente a Duo, Tomo una de sus manos y la beso... Duo no sabia donde meterse, su cara estaba completamente roja, solo aparto rápidamente la mano, y Takuya al ver las reacciones de Duo, sonrió para si.  
  
-Ya puedo irme?- Dijo viendo a los otros chicos que le impedían el paso  
  
-Claro que si... pero luego te veré bonito... tu no te me salvas- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro  
  
-cielos... como hay sujetos extraños por aquí uùU... creo que mejor me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde.  
  
Y corrió rápidamente hacia el gimnasio, ya no podía esperar, quería entrar en el equipo... pero sobre todo... tenia ganas de ver, a aquel chico de ojos cobalto... que tan solo con una mirada... y con un sujetar de manos... había cautivado su corazón.  
  
-No tengo más dudas... me he enamorado- Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Heero... como quisiera... que te enamoraras de mi- Dijo bajando la cabeza un poco -se que tal vez sea muy pronto... pero tratare de conquistarte.  
  
Al llegar al gimnasio, Trowa de inmediato busco a Heero y a los demás... pero al parecer era el primero en llegar.  
  
-"Como siempre"- Pensó -Donde rayos estará Heero??-  
  
-Hola Barton  
  
-Wufei, me alegra verte- Dijo sin cambiar su semblante  
  
-Si... claro, se nota  
  
-No has visto a Heero o a los otros?  
  
-Si... vi a Yuy platicando con Winner atrás del salón 7B  
  
-.....- Trowa no dijo nada, pero se sentía molestia al escuchar que Quatre estaba con Heero... y no sabia porque  
  
-Oiii!! Trowa, Wufei!!! 0  
  
-Maxwell... como estuvieron tus clases??  
  
-De espanto --U... pero no me digas Maxwell... Dime Duo... de acuerdo Wu   
  
-¬¬ no estoy acostumbrado a llamar a nadie por su nombre de pila, en mi país es de mala educación  
  
-Pero NO estamos en tu país  
  
-.... Esta bien... Du... Duo  
  
-Eso esta bien... además es más corto que todo mi apellido   
  
-Eso es verdad- Dijo Heero apareciendo detrás de Duo, haciendo que este pegara un pequeño brinco por el susto (NDA: hasta yo lo hacia --)  
  
-Heero!!!... que malo, me asustaste  
  
-Hn  
  
-Hola chicos nn- Saludo Quatre  
  
-Hola  
  
-Y ya han comenzado?- Pregunto Heero  
  
-Aun no, pero hay varios chicos  
  
-Son demasiado débiles para mi- Comento Wufei viendo a los otros con desprecio  
  
-Quien sabe  
  
-Hay No!!- Grito Duo  
  
-Que sucede?  
  
-Hay esta ese chico molesto ¬.¬  
  
-Cual??  
  
-Ese de aya... el pelirrojo  
  
-Hablas de Takuya Koyama??  
  
-Yes  
  
-Que te ha hecho??  
  
-El muy idiota me coqueteo  
  
-........- Heero no dijo nada, pero sus ojos que observaban al pelirrojo se veía la furia, Quatre se dio cuenta de ello y eso lo alegro, sonriendo un poco.  
  
-Me pregunto que hará en este lugar  
  
-Creo que... él esta en el equipo de Kendo, así que el que este en el gimnasio es lógico- Dijo Wufei  
  
-Danm... ya que, no existe para mi- Duo Dio la espalda haciendo una mueca  
  
-Muy bien... Los jóvenes que quieren hacer examen para entrar en el equipo Titular de Básquetbol, acérquense por favor  
  
-Si, al fin comenzará la guerra- Dijo Wufei Tronando los huesos de sus dedos  
  
La elección del equipo no fue muy larga, ya que del modo en que jugaban los 5 chicos era sorprendente, que todos los demás, no podían aguantar su paso. El entrenador Zech se dio cuenta, que había encontrado... al equipo perfecto.  
  
Las clases terminaron igual de rápido (NDA: Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta que es el primer día ) para todos los chicos.  
  
-WAAA!!!... pero que cansado me siento --  
  
-Pero Duo... No hiciste casi nada ññ  
  
-Pues por eso --  
  
-ññU  
  
-Trowa y Yo tenemos que irnos  
  
-Que??... porque tan pronto Heero- Dijo Duo en tono triste  
  
-Porque ya se acabaron las clases... no tengo porque permanecer aquí  
  
-Ya... ya veo  
  
-Oye, Heero... puedo hablar con tigo?- Pregunto Quatre  
  
-Claro  
  
Y ambos chicos se alejaron del Grupo y se dirigieron rumbo uno de los salones, Wufei, Duo y Trowa se quedaron extrañados, tanto Heero como Quatre actuaban muy extraño, se miraron entre si, y siguieron a Heero y Quatre, Escuchando a escondidas.  
  
-Heero, Que piensas hacer?  
  
-Sobre que?  
  
-Como que de que... sobre lo que hablamos en la mañana... Si o No?  
  
-Aun no puedo decirlo... lo siento, pero aun no se que pasa con mis sentimientos  
  
-Pero... Esto es muy importante Heero- Dijo Quatre ya en un hilo de voz, por sus ojos aparecían lágrimas de angustia.  
  
-Esto es de tiempo, los sentimientos no pueden ser de un momento a otro  
  
-Pero Heero...  
  
-Lo pensare Quatre- Dijo Heero dando la vuelta -Pero recuerda Quatre, El amor no es tan fácil- Heero camino de forma lenta, bajando su mirada al suelo... pero con este acto... las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos -No sabes... lo que estoy sufriendo  
  
Los demás que escuchaban dentro del otro salón... no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.  
  
-No puede ser... Yuy y Winner... están...  
  
-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Duo levantándose rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba  
  
-.....- Trowa no dijo nada, el era observador, se había dado cuenta de la situación de Duo... pero, el también estaba dolido -"Pero... ¿Por qué?"- Pensó  
  
-Pero Duo... HEY ESPERA!!!  
  
Pero Duo corrió... Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y sus ojos no dejaban de llorar... las gotas de lluvia hacían su aparición desde el cielo gris... Duo tropezó y calló en un charco... ya no sentía cuales eran sus lagrimas y cuales eran las gotas de agua... pero tenia ganas que su dolor lo absorbiera el suelo como esas gotas.  
  
-¿Por qué?... ¿POR QUE?!!!!- Golpeo el suelo tan fuerte que su puño comenzó a sangrar... -¿Por que no te enamoras de mi?- Y diciendo esto... cayo inconsciente.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Kana: TT hay...  
  
Duo: u.ù  
  
Heero: ¬¬ No me gusto  
  
Kana: Lo se es triste YY... pero esto es parte de la historia, ne? Du-Chan   
  
Duo: Of Course... pero me duele al recordar uù  
  
Kana: Bueno... contestare Reviews   
  
Uru Yuy: Gracias... que bueno que te gusto, soy feliz ... Yo te admiro mucho y el que te guste es para mi un honor .  
  
nuriko sakuma: Gracias por invitarme a los grupos... mira que luego me paso por ahí y lo publico ... y que bueno que te gusto y espero que este Cáp. tmb te agrade .  
  
Crystal Ketchum Darklight: Me alegra que te gustara ... O.O vaya pregunta interesante la que has hecho... por el momento te diré... que muchas cosas pasaran y los recuerdos de todos... son un punto clave para la historia... ya lo irás averiguando .  
  
Oriko Asakura: Lo se... mis amigas tmb se quedaron con cara de "What?" en cuanto lo leyeron por 1ra vez U... pero que bueno que ya pasaste por eso y te gusto... ojala siga siendo de tu agrado.  
  
Tsubaza Winner: 0 Tsubaza!!!... gracias por tu apoyo!!... mira que tu fic me encanta y claro que te seguiré apoyando ... que bueno que te gusto el mio. 


	4. Un reto y un extraño sueño

Bueno Tarde mucho en este cap. Espero me disculpen, mi trabajo últimamente me ha impedido actualizar como quería ñ.nU… además esto me salio largo así que lo dividiré en 2 caps XD

**Heero:** además de que se le había ido la inspiración �.�…

**Kana:** �.� No me ayudes papá

**Duo:** Bueno en lo que discuten mis amores n.n… yo mando al fic…

**Heero:** aquí tu único amor soy yo �.�# esta niña es una acoplada

**Kana:** Padre desnaturalizado!!! . 

**Duo:** ñ.nU y esto es todos los días… en fin los personajes de Gundam Wing no le pertenecen a Kana-chan… esto lo hace porque esta loquita así que pido no la demanden n.n

**Kana:** Quien esta loquita? o.ó… bueno ya lo dijo mi papi Duo que él si me quiere nos vemos!!! A si!!! Espero sus Reviews esta ves no contestare los otros porque me tarde en actualizar… GOMMENASAI!!!!! (Kana hace reverencia y pide mucho perdón para que no la maten)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**__**

**_Unión a través del tiempo_**

**_"Un reto y un extraño sueño"_**

El dolor que sentía en su pecho lo hizo despertar, y al abrir los ojos, una luz lo cegó. Se levanto bruscamente al no recordar que había pasado... al no saber ni siquiera en donde estaba.

-Vaya hasta que despertaste

Duo se sobresalto y volteo hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, no veía muy bien aun pero esa voz era demasiado conocida.

-Quien… quien eres??- Pregunto aun sin lograr enfocar bien su visión.

-Soy yo… Hilde y… ME PUEDES DECIR QUE TE PASO??... PORQUE ESTABAS TIRADO EN LA CALLE??!!!

-Hilde!!!- Dijo incorporándose rápidamente –Que paso?? Porqué estoy en mi cama?? Tu me trajiste sola???

-Haber, ambos debemos calmarnos- Dijo –No sabes que te paso?

-No… no me acuerdo

-Bien… bueno ya lo veremos después… y no, no te traje sola… me ayudo tu compañero Heero

Cuando Hilde termino de decir aquello Duo comenzó a recordar, y eso lo entristeció, recordó lo que el y sus amigos habían escuchado.

-Duo??... que te pasa??

-Nada Hilde, solo que… me sentí mal de repente eso es todo

-Entonces le Digo a Heero que no pase a verte??

-HEERO ESTA AQUÍ???!!!!

-Si el esta aquí… ya te dije que el me ayudo a traerte… y él fue el que te encontró

Duo palideció en ese momento, Heero seguía en su casa, ahora que le iba a decir? No tenía los ánimos para verlo… y menos después de haberse enterado… que él amaba a su primo Quatre. Duo sentía ganas de odiar a Heero o a su primo… pero no podía, él no conocía el odio… además de que no podía hacerlo, quería mucho a su primo y a Heero… lo amaba, no definitivamente no podía odiarlos… además ellos no tenían la culpa, solo él era el culpable de haberse enamorado tan pronto… a primera vista.

-Le digo que pase??- pregunto Hilde con preocupación

-No… dile que no he despertado…

-Como quieras, pero no se me hace justo, se ve que esta preocupado por ti

-Pero no quiero verlo, no ahora

-Y porque no quieres verme??

Tanto Duo como Hilde voltearon, y ahí estaba Heero recargado en el marco de la puerta, entonces la mirada violeta chocó con el azul cobalto, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Duo miraba sorprendido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Heero parado ahí?... La mirada de Heero era tan penetrante, parecía que se metía en lo más profundo de su mente… de su corazón, bajo la mirada, no podía mantener la mirada fija en ese mar azul.

-Bueno… creo que yo los dejare solos un momento, preparare algo de te- Comento Hilde antes de salir de la habitación, no quería quedarse después de sentir ese ambiente tan denso.

-Duo, que fue lo que te paso??... Cuando salí de hablar con Quatre, Trowa y Wufei nos dijeron que te habías ido corriendo sin decir nada… los preocupaste, así que nos separamos para buscarte… y te encontré tirado en medio de la calle, acaso alguien te ataco??

-No…

-Entonces?

-Porque estas aquí Heero??

-Porque nos preocupaste- "más a mi" pensó Heero

-es por eso… o porque Quatre te lo pidió?

-Que tiene que ver Quatre??

-Solo contesta!!

-No voy a contestarte ya que eso es irrelevante, además Quatre aun no llega aquí… le llame a su celular pero no contesta

-…………

-Puedes decirme que te pasa con Quatre y conmigo??

-Nada

-Duo esto es algo tonto, pero… nos acabamos de conocer y tu ya te estas enojando conmigo sin siquiera conocerme del todo

-………- Duo no contesto, sabía que lo que Heero le decía era cierto, pero el se había enamorado ya de él… Como podía decirle que estaba celoso??

-y bien… hacemos las paces??... prometo ya no preguntarte nada sobre lo sucedido, pero no respondo de lo que te pregunten los demás- Heero extendió la mano hacia Duo, de forma determinante, era una promesa… aunque tarde o temprano él sabia que la verdad sobre lo sucedido la sabría algún día.

-Esta bien… creo que tienes razón- Y tomo la mano de Heero con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en realidad aun no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las horas pasaron rápido… y poco a poco los chicos llegaron a la casa en la cual vivían Quatre, Hilde y Duo… pero una punzada llego directo al corazón de Quatre, lo sentía… sentía que Duo estaba sufriendo… pero, por que?... llevo sus manos a su pecho, el dolor era fuerte, acaso tenia que ver con Heero?

-Quatre??... estas bien?- Pregunto Trowa muy preocupado al ver la angustia en el rostro del Angel

-Si… estoy bien, vengan pasen n.n- Trowa y Wufei entraron a la casa siguiendo a Quatre que los condujo a una pequeña sala.

-Quatre, crees que Yuy haya encontrado a Duo?- Comento Wufei

-Si ya lo encontró- Dijo con una sonrisa… aunque no sabia el estado de Duo

-Vaya!! Que bueno porque estoy muerto- Dijo Wufei tirándose en un de los sillones

-Entonces porque sigo viendo que te mueves? xD

Todos voltearon y vieron como un Sonriente Duo bajaba las escaleras acompañado de Heero, pero Quatre sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa… estaba un gran dolor, algo estaba saliendo mal según los planes, lastima que su don no era tan profundo en ese aspecto… "Todo por no entrenarlo bien a lo largo del tiempo" Pensó Quatre dándose un regaño interno.

-Muy Gracioso Duo, nos tenías preocupados

-Perdón amigo mío… no volverá a pasar, de hecho perdónenme todos los preocupe mucho.

-No te aflijas Duo…- Dijo Quatre acercándose a Duo y poniendo su mano en su hombro –No paso nada y eso es lo importante- Pero Quatre noto como Duo se incomodaba por ese acto, entonces el se acerco y le dijo al oído –No te preocupes… Heero no me interesa- y diciendo tales palabras en voz baja, se alejo –Voy a preparar algunos sándwich para comer

Duo se alegró mucho por aquellas palabras, y era porque sabia del don de Quatre y que él nunca le mentiría, mañana sería un lindo día en la escuela el lo presentía aunque tenia la leve idea de que algo pasaría.

-Que tienes Duo, te quedaste pensativo de pronto- Comento Trowa algo preocupado

-Naa estoy bien n.n… solo me emociona el tener tan pronto buenos amigos como ustedes, y lo mejor es que estamos juntos.

-Eres muy raro Duo �.�… será contagioso?- Dijo Wufei haciendo una mueca

-Tal vez XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día siguiente todo estuvo muy tranquilo para Duo, solo que le molestaba de que Relena no dejara de enviarle papelitos a Heero y uno que otro beso (NdA: WAKALA!!! XP)… y en el receso todos habían quedado de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar (NdD: Más bien a aburrirme u.u) (NdA: No digas eso Duo n.ñU)

-es necesario ir ahí?... porque mejor no estudiamos en el jardín?- Cometo Duo mientras era jalado por Quatre y Heero

-Porque ahí es más tranquilo y nos podremos concentrar… además Trowa y Wufei ahí nos esperan- Heero ya estaba algo desesperado por lo necio que podia llegar a ser el trenzado

-Bueno esta bien…

-Hay no… Vámonos rápido- Heero tomo del brazo a Quatre y a Duo y los jalo más rápido

-Que pasa??

-Ahí esta Relena… y no la quiero cerca de noso…- Pero Heero no pudo terminar, ya que tanto Quatre como Duo lo jalaron mientras corrían frenéticamente alejándose del lugar (NDA: jajajaja con cara de espanto XD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hay no puede ser… se volvieron a escapar…

-Ya deberías dejar de hacer esto Señorita Relena… ya les has hecho demasiado daño hace siglos- Dijo su compañera rubia

-No es verdad Dorothy… Además, Heero debe ser solo mío… y ya veras que lo lograré tarde o temprano

-Pero Relena, ni siquiera tú hermano esta de acuerdo- Insistió

-Mira, tengo algo bajo la manga… por fin encontré el conjuró… que hará que Heero Yuy… caiga a mis pies

-No estarás hablando de… Relena eso es muy peligroso!! Además se necesitan 1 año para hacerlo, es magia avanzada

-Lo se… pero lo he preparado desde hace 1 mes antes, y ya veras querida Dorothy… haré que esa Maldita Princesa Duo se vaya al infierno

-No me digas que tienes pensado enviar un Angel al infierno, querida bruja- Un chico de pelirrojo salio de entre las sombras

-Haa… eres tu Takuya…

-Creí que teníamos un trato, La princesa Duo sería completamente mía

-mmmm… esta bien, pero haber si tu cumples con tu parte del trato, se supone que debes alejarla de MI Heero

-Y eso haré, ya veras que será muy pronto

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír, pero Dorothy solo bajo la mirada, ella estaba harta de estar al servicio de esa malvada, pero por desgracia, ella le había vendido su alma… todo por proteger al ser que más amaba, pero sin que Relena se enterará… ella ayudaría a los príncipes, aun a costa de su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wufei había llegado temprano a ese lugar ya que no tuvo uno de los módulos, así que empezó a buscar una mesa vacía para los demás.

-Rayos!... todo esta lleno, creo que tendré que ver los cubículos

Pero mientras caminaba buscando un lugar vacío en la inmensa biblioteca de Universidad, choco con alguien.

-Oye tonto fíjate por donde va…- No pudo terminar, se topo con la persona más bella del planeta tierra (NDA: Que exagerado es Wu-chan XD)

-Perdóname, te he lastimado?- El hombre era muy alto de cabellos castaños, de ojos azules realmente hermoso… era Treize Khushrenada, su Profesor de Literatura.

-Yo… no… este…- Estaba completamente rojo y nervioso

-Ten mucho cuidado, no puedes ir por ahí sin ver al frente de vez en cuando… oh pero si tu eres uno de mis alumnos, Chang Wufei, no?

-Ss… si

-realmente me has dejado muy impresionado con tu análisis del libro de _"La Metamorfosis"(_1)…

-No es nada, es que realmente tiene mucho mensaje oculto

-si es verdad, bueno me voy, si no llegaré tarde a mi siguiente clase, espero con ansias su siguiente reporte Joven Wufei…- Le dio una sonrisa y se fue…realmente una visión milagrosa.

-pero que rayos estoy haciendo?- se reprendió –Él es mi maestro eso es todo… además, recuerda que no existe el amor Wufei- Se dijo bajando la cabeza y entrando al cubículo en el que estaba su profesor el cual había quedado completamente vacío

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo lo demás fue tranquilo, los chicos tuvieron entrenamiento por la tarde, ya que la Próxima semana sería su 1er juego, por lo cual Duo estaba muy emocionado, más al salir del gimnasio un chico pelirrojo los interceptó, bueno… más bien solo a uno de ellos.

-Hola bonito, como has estado

Duo por reflejo, dio un brinco hacia atrás… Quatre se quedo estático, tenía un presentimiento, era malo, ya que le había dolido bastante el corazón, Trowa lo noto y se preocupo, y Wufei estaba pendiente por si había la necesidad de que entrara la fuerza bruta (NDA: recalcando lo de Fuerza BRUTA, ne Wu-chan? XD) (NdW: jajaja… mira que graciosa me salio la chiquilla �.�)

-Que quieres Koyama?- Pregunto Duo a la defensiva

-Uuui… no no no… dime Takuya precioso, y no te espantes que no te voy a comer, bueno talvez después- Dijo sonriendo –Pero ahora solo he venido a invitarte a la fiesta de disfraces que organiza la Universidad por el comienzo de los juegos, que es mañana por la noche.

-No me interesa salir contigo

-No tiene nada de malo bonito… o a caso no iras?

-Claro que iré… pero NO contigo

-Y Porque no…- Dijo acercándose lentamente a Duo

-Porque ira conmigo- Respondió Heero mirándolo de Manera fría, y para mirada sorprendida de Duo y los demás.

-Mira niño, no estoy hablando contigo- se molesto

-Pero yo te estoy respondiendo, con tu permiso Idiota…- Heero tomo la mano de Duo y lo jalo para Salir rápidamente de ahí

-Espera Niño!!!

-Mi nombre no es niño… mi nombre es Heero Yuy

-Bueno… Heero, que te parece si aceptas un reto

-Un reto?- Heero lo miro fijamente, No dejaría que el tal Takuya se saliera con la suya

-si… que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta… en la fiesta quien le de un beso a Duo primero se quedara con él

-Que dices??- Respondieron Heero y Duo al unísono, el último COMPLETAMENTE sonrojado.

-Esto se está poniendo muy interesante- Comento en voz baja Quatre

-interesante?- Comento Trowa…

-Pues no suena mal… pero… crees que Yuy acepte? - comento Wufei, no creía que Heero aceptara semejante reto… a menos que…

Mientras tanto en el rostro de Quatre se formo una gran sonrisa, tenia un pequeño plan, pero temía que Heero no aceptara, pero en ese momento.

-Acepto…

-Como???- Trowa, Wufei… y sobre Todo Duo no se lo creía… habían escuchado bien??

-Entonces… no veremos en la fiesta- se dio la vuelta, pero antes de alejarse hizo el último comentario hacia Heero –Pero te aseguro, que No dejare que ganes…- y se marcho.

-Yo tampoco- le respondió… el duelo ya estaba sellado

Quatre sonrió más ampliamente, ahora si pondría en marcha su plan… solo esperaba que "Alguien" no interfiriera… aunque talvez eso también podría evitarlo.

-Heero… dime que estas bromeando con eso de besarme en la fiesta?- Duo lo miro nervioso, acaso Heero también lo amaba?

-Ves que me estoy riendo- Comento fastidiado

-Heero… no crees, que ya es el momento?- Quatre lo miro seriamente, ahora era el mejor momento para decirle a Duo acerca de su vida pasada.

-No…- Heero no quería decirle a Duo nada, que tal si él no lo amaba? Por esa razón el quería enamorarlo, pero sin necesidad de decirle el pasado, ya que además… era demasiado doloroso.

-sabía que te negarías- dijo Quatre resignado –Pero ya veras que no podrás ocultarlo mucho… por desgracia hay alguien que no te dejará en paz

-De que están hablando ustedes dos?- la paciencia de Wufei había llegada a su fin

-eso mismo quisiera saber yo?- secundo Duo

-No te preocupes…- Dijo Quatre –Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado… lo entenderán muy pronto

-Que?... Quatre que tienes en mente- Se preocupo Heero.

-jajaja ya lo veras Heero, solo espero que funcione y nadie me estorbe

-Hn… mientras yo voy…- Pero en ese instante las palabras de Heero fueron interrumpidas, por alguien que se lanzo sobre él (NdA: Adivinen? �)

-Heero MI Amor!!!!- Relena le abalanzo sobre él, provocando que ambos se fueran al suelo, Quatre tenia cara de fastidio, Trowa trataba de calmarlo, y Wufei estaba sosteniendo a Duo para que no se lanzara a apuñalar a Relena (NdA: Hay Wu � le quitas a Duo las ganas de matarla xD) -Verdad que no te hizo nada ese loco de Takuya?, estas bien?

-Estaba bien hace 5 minutos antes de que TU llegaras… y NO soy tu amor- Lo dijo fríamente.

-Hay Heero si no tienes que ocultarlo, además me vas a llevar a la fiesta, ne?- Le guiño el ojo –Ya te inscribí a ti y a mi en el concurso para escoger al Rey y a la Reina del Baile-

-QUE TU HISISTE QUE???- Gritaron Todos

-Bueno Heero te veo en el baile- y diciendo esto se fue no sin antes dirigirle una mirada retadora a Duo, el cual se la respondió de la misma manera.

-Genial!... ahora tengo un problema doble- Comento Heero

-Heero… si tú quieres yo…

-No digas nada Duo- tomo su mochila –Te veo en el baile a las 8 pm… como iremos disfrazados, Relena batallara para encontrarme, yo te esperare al final de la escalera del salón de baile, Vámonos Trowa-

-OK… Nos vemos mañana en el Baile, iras Quatre?- Comento Trowa algo sonrojado

-n.n claro Trowa, nos vemos haya

-jajajaja esto se pondrá muy bueno, no Duo- Dijo Wufei mientras jalaba a Duo para que caminara, ya que este se había quedado estático, asimilando todo lo sucedido.

-Si claro, como no te esta pasando a ti �.�

-Pues por eso XD… No ya, enserio Duo ya veras que se resolverá

-ojalá Wu… ojalá, pero ahora que lo pienso… NO TENGO NINGUN DISFRAZ!!

-No te preocupes Duo- Quatre tenia una gran sonrisa –Yo ya se que disfraz te vas a poner

-En serio Qu-chan?

-Claro, de hecho Hilde y yo ya lo tenemos, que te parece si vamos a verlo

-Yo también quiero ir- Wufei estaba realmente intrigado, quería saber como iría Duo a la fiesta

-No Wufei lo siento mucho

-Pero por que no Winner?

-No quiero arruinar la sorpresa

-eres muy misterioso cuando te lo propones Winner

-Oye Wufei, antes de que te vayas… me gustaría pedirte un favor- Se acerco Quatre con UNA ULTRAMEGASONRISA, más grande que ni las papas Sabritas (NdA: XD… y les juro que esa sonrisa da miedo T.T).

-Dime

-jeje… veras, es algo muy importante, y tu eres el indicado para esta misión- Quatre seguía sonriendo

-depende de lo que sea

-jaja mira el asunto es este –Quatre se acerco al oído de Wufei para susurrarle algo, para que así Duo no se enterara de su plan macabro (NdA: XD). Duo le extraño tal acto, pero sabia que cuando Quatre tenia algo en mente era de MUCHO Cuidado. –Si me entiendes, verdad amigo Wufei

-jajajajaja… claro Winner cuenta con ello- Wufei tenía también una cara medio malévola cosa que preocupo a Duo

-Que tienen pensado ustedes??

-Nada Duo- Respondieron al unísono sin quitar su sonrisa

-Si claro �

-Ven Duo, mejor vamos a ver lo del disfraz

-Esta bien u.ù… pero no me gusta tu sonrisa Qu-chan… me das miedo n.nU

-OK OK… Vámonos- Quatre empujaba a Duo, si su plan salía a la perfección, muchas cosas por fin se resolverían, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero no sabia que hacer, estaba en su cuarto analizando todo lo que había pasado en el día, todo había sido tan rápido y repentino.

-Ho por dios…- Se tumbo en su cama –realmente debo estar demente- cerro sus ojos

-Oh muy enamorado- Volteo a la puerta de su habitación y ahí estaba Trowa recargado con una bandeja en sus manos. –Como no bajaste a comer te he traído algo

-Gracias… y que dijiste de enamorado?- comento mientras mordía su sándwich

-Heero… te conozco, y ni cuando andabas con Wufei hiciste esas cosas

-Trowa… es que… como te lo puedo explicar- se llevo sus manos a la cabeza

-Es a cerca de lo que tu y Quatre hablaron en privado aquel dia en que Duo se fue corriendo?

-Si… es que, no me lo vas a creer…

-… tan grave es?

-Hn

-Habla, digas lo que digas… no tengo porque dudarlo, tú nunca has mentido… y menos si es algo serio

-bueno…- Heero miro a Trowa a los ojos, acaso él le creería semejante locura?. Ni él a veces lo creía, pero todo encajaba… todo –Trowa… crees en la reencarnación?

-mmm… se puede decir que si

-bueno… que pensarías si te dijera que hace tiempo yo tuve una vida donde fui príncipe e iba a casarme con una princesa a la cual mataron y ahora estoy aquí por un juramento que hice y mi deber es pretejerla de aquella persona que la mato para de nuevo ser feliz a su lado.

- O.O pensaría que tienes mucha imaginación

- �.�U vez a lo que me refiero… no me crees

-Estas seguro de eso?... seguro que no lo soñaste?- Trowa se llevo una mano a la barbilla analizando la situación.

-Si estoy seguro, todo encaja… si fuera un sueño, dime como Quatre lo sabría?

-Es un buen punto…- Trowa se puso pensativo y de repente abrió los ojos en sorpresa –entonces… si tu eras el príncipe… la princesa es…

-así es… es Duo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa de Duo y sus primos, se escuchaba un gran alboroto, desde gritos hasta risas… y uno que otro lloriqueo… y sin olvidar que se escuchaba como si una manada de animales anduvieran corriendo por toda la casa (NdA: XD)

-No Quatre no me pondré eso!!!!-

-Lo harás!!!... además te ves muy bien!!

-Hilde ayúdame!!!!

-Lo siento Duo, pero realmente te ves muy bien jijijiji…

-Y porque mejor tu no te vistes así y a mi me das el tuyo- le dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos a Hilde

-Lo siento mucho Duo pero tengo una cita a siegas y le dije de lo que iría vestida así que tendrás que conformarte con ese disfraz

-Pero yo no quiero T.T

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mañana siguiente Trowa andaba muy pensativo con todo lo que Heero le había dicho, ¿acaso realmente todo era verdad?... y si lo era… ¿el también estaría involucrado?, ¿Habría conocido a Quatre tan bien en aquella época?

-Ojala si…- murmuro

A él le gustaba Quatre, tenia que admitirlo, desde que había visto al rubio había algo que le decía que él era la persona que tanto buscaba, y con lo que Heero le contó, ahora comprendía porque se le hacia tan familiar, talvez realmente se habían conocido antes.

-Trowa…

-Heero… que pasa?

-ya no tengo clases desde ahorita, me gustaría que me ayudaras en el disfraz…- Trowa esbozó una sonrisa –que te causo gracia?

-Heero… creo tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti…- y salieron de la escuela…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Duo caminaba pesadamente, no quería que llegara la noche… porque todo lo malo le tenia que pasar a él?... que podía ser peor?

-Nada puede ser peor… verdad?- se dijo a si mismo mientras suspiraba

-Duo Maxwell!!!

-Me equivoque… si puede- se dijo mientras volteo al escuchar aquella voz, esa voz chillona… -Relena Peacecraft…

-Espero que no te interpongas entre Heero y yo!

-Espera… Yo NUNCA me e interpuesto entre Heero y tu

-claro que si… pero por lo que veo… no te acuerdas- Relena se sonrío, Duo no comprendía esas palabras, pero esa escena se le hacia algo familiar… como si ya hubiera sucedido.

-Acaso ya te conocía de antes?

-…- Relena se acerco poco a poco a Duo a paso lento pero firme, con una mirada de odio.

Duo no lo comprendía, esa mirada que la chica le dedicaba a él le causaba lastima… por alguna razón no la odiaba… pero si le temía… y mucho… razón?... ninguna o eso era lo que él creía.

-digamos que si me conocías… y por esa razón… -lo tomo de los hombros y le susurro –te odio porque siempre has tendido lo que más deseo…………… princesa

-Que has dicho??!!- Duo no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, sus piernas temblaban… princesa??... en eso imágenes extrañas aparecieron en su cabeza… gritos, dolor, llanto, tristeza, sangre… muerte. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, le dolía… y de pronto… todo fue borroso, todo se oscureció.

-tonta… pero el que tengas horribles recuerdos… no es mi problema… estupida Princesa Duo Helen Maxwell- y Relena se marcho… dejando en el piso a un inconsciente Duo.

Como Relena podía tener un corazón tan frió?… o mejor dicho NO tenia corazón. Dorothy se acerco para ayudar a Duo, lo había visto todo… sería muy doloroso para él recordar todo de golpe… muy doloroso y confuso.

-Princesa Duo, su destino es gobernar la tierra junto con el príncipe Heero y reestablecer el tiempo que le fue arrebatado antes de tiempo, usted es nuestra soberana y no puedo permitir que esa maldita bruja se salga con la suya –Puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de Duo –Haré que recuerde paulatinamente… y solo lo más bello… solo espero que Quatre y el príncipe Heero te ayuden a recordar lo demás…- acaricio la frente de Duo que aun estaba inconsciente –Así será menos doloroso para usted… pero por favor… despierte ese poder escondido en su interior… solo con ese poder venceremos a la malvada de Relena… y así… todos tendremos un futuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxx El sol brillaba como nunca todo era muy hermoso, el campo verde resplandecía y los animales del bosque parecían felices (NdA: sonó a cuento barato xD). Los Maxwell viajaban en carruaje… y la princesa Duo Helen Maxwell

-Se encuentra bien princesa?

-he?... a si claro… falta mucho para llegar al castillo Yuy, Solo?

-No princesa, mire ya se puede ver el castillo a lo lejos

La princesa se asomo por el carruaje, y pudo ver el hermoso castillo de aquel reino, era la primera vez que visitaba a los Yuy, el Rey Heero y Su esposa Lucrecia, eran muy amigos de sus padres, pero ellos iban al reino seguido sin llevarla, cosa extraña.

-Hija mía… que tanto piensas?- pregunto la reina

-No en nada madre, es que… ese castillo es muy hermoso… es muy diferente al nuestro n.n

-Hija espero te comportes muy bien- dijo su padre

-padre se que la ultima vez no debía meterme en el asunto de ese criado, pero no podía dejar que lo golpearan de ese modo… es inhumano- La princesa se defendió

-Nuestra hija tiene un gran corazón mi señor… siéntese orgulloso de ella, tu reino estará en muy buenas manos en el futuro- La reina abrazo a su hija en apoyo

-Tienes razón mi señora, perdóname hija

-No hay problema padre

-Señores, hemos llegado- aviso su sirviente Solo

El Rey y la reina bajaron antes del carruaje, ahí ya los esperaba sus más viejos amigos, los Yuy.

-Amigo, es bueno ver que no has envejecido jajaja- bromeo el rey Yuy

-jajaja pues lo mismo digo para vos pero mira que hermosa se a puesto tu esposa!!- El rey Maxwell le encantaba visitarlos todo aquello era de mucha paz

-Me halaga mi señor

-Y donde esta ese hijo tuyo Yuy?, mira que no lo he visto desde que era un bebe, ya que siempre lo tuviste lejos de casa estudiando o batallando

-Heero?... Ho el debería de estar ya aquí- dijo la Reina preocupada

-Aquí estoy Madre- La voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltear, ahí estaba el príncipe Heero Yuy aun montando su corcel Negro –Espero me disculpen por mi retraso sus majestades

-Claro muchacho, Vaya!! Eres idéntico a tu padre cuando joven… Ho pero que desconsiderado Soy!!! Dejad que les presente a mi Hija Duo que aun esta en el carruaje- se disculpo el rey

-Sigues siendo un despistado mi estimado amigo, mira que dejar a tu hija esperando

-Ven hija mía-

La princesa bajo del carruaje ayudada por su sirviente, Heero se había quedado sin habla al ver tan bella imagen, no supo ni en que momento se había bajado del caballo para ayudarla a bajar, la mirada violeta de la princesa era hipnotizante llena de inocencia, su larga cabellera suelta que el viento movía con delicadeza de un color castaño claro que el sol le hacia parecer como la miel, aquella hermosa figura de finas facciones y de tono blanquecino como la leche, parecía una diosa.

-yo soy… Heero Yuy Príncipe de estas tierras… perdone si con mi mano he profanado este santo relicario- Heero en ese momento beso la mano de Duo –pero espero que con este beso mi labios suavicen tan rudo contacto

La princesa Duo estaba completamente sonrojada, aquella mirada azul cobalto era intimidante pero hermosa, tenía misterio, la cual se clavo para siempre en lo más profundo de su corazón, ese joven era tan apuesto, su piel estaba perfectamente bronceada, y sus músculos se veían muy bien definidos debajo se sus ropas. No podía explicarlo, la única palabra que le venia a la mente era… amor.

-Buen Príncipe, esta equivocado con su mano ya que esta solo se muestra respetuosa, y por su beso solo me ha indicado lo piadoso que usted puede ser- y le dedico una bella sonrisa.

Fue en ese instante que la mirada Violeta se fundió con el azul… fue cuando sus corazones latieron como uno solo, con solo esa mirada… sabían que su destino era estar juntos para siempre. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En ese instante Duo comenzó a despertar, poco a poco las cosas a su alrededor tomaron forma.

-Duo-kun estas bien?

-Eres… Dorothy Catalonia?

-así es, esta usted bien?

-Si eso creo… Relena!! Esa tipa algo me hizo yo me desmaye y luego y luego… ese sueño, donde yo…- Duo se quedo sorprendido al recordar el sueño –Heero estaba en mi sueño y yo era…!!!

-Duo-kun…

-Ho perdón Dorothy!! Te debí asustar cuando me desmaye… y luego actuó como loco n.ñU…

-No en lo absoluto, bueno me tengo que ir… Adiós Princesa!!

-Adiós Doro… QUE???!!!- Se sorprendió –Oye espera!!! Tu sabes lo que yo soñé?!!!- Pero Dorothy se había ido sin darle explicación –No puede ser… me estaré volviendo loco?- y sin más Duo se fue… más confundido de lo que ya estaba. –Bien será mejor que me vaya tengo que preparar lo del disfraz de…- Duo se quedo pensando –Me voy a vestir de… No puede ser!!!- y salio corriendo para alcanzar a Quatre en la casa –Tienes mucho que explicarme querido Primo…

Continuara………

**Notas de la Autora:**

_(1)La Metamorfosis: _Libro de Franz Kafka Narrativa del siglo XX ultra mega aburrido que me hicieron leer en el 2do semestre �.�U… de un tipo que se transforma en un bicho gigante y su padre lo mata al lanzarle una manzana en la cabeza xD… esta muy complejo ya que es Fantástica y Relista, bueno de hecho todas las obras de este autor son así o.oU

Bueno ya esta este cap, ahora si el siguiente será pronto porque ya esta casi listo, pero igual para no quedarles mal (como es mi costumbre u.ù) lo subiré ya hasta enero que ya estoy mas descansada de mi trabajo.

Hasta pronto n.n y por favor… síganme apoyando!!! Lamento mi retrazo T-T

**Heero:** �.� parece que tiene un trauma

**Duo:** ella quería ya actualizar desde hace mucho y pues creo que se siente mal por hacerlo hasta ahorita ñ.n

**Heero:** esta bien, solo por esta vez la voy a apoyar… así que (saca su automática) déjenle Reviews…

**Duo:** .U así no se pide Hee-chan…

**Kana:** Bueno adiós nos vemos en Enero!!! n-n


	5. Un beso apostado ya predestinado

OK por fin el siguiente cap!!! No me tarde tanto como la vez pasada n.n

**Heero:** Hn… que "GRAN" logro…  
**Kana:** aunque no lo creas lo es… porque como lo prometí estoy subiendo por mes o.ó  
**Duo:** Bueno pero lo que cuenta es que le estas echando muchas ganas n.n  
**Kana:** Shi!!! Papito Duo si me comprende T-T… I'm so Happy.

En fin aquí les dejo el fic y como de costumbre los Reviews al final XD… espero les guste y lo disfruten n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Unión a Través del Tiempo  
_****_"Un beso apostado ya predestinado"_**

Dorothy se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, no podía permitir que Duo le preguntara cosas eso ya seria cuento de Quatre

-Quatre…- Bajo la mirada tristemente –Acaso… tu recuerdas todo?... si lo haces… solo espero… que estés cuidando bien de esa persona… tan especial para mí.- sonrío tristemente.

-Esa persona no solo es especial para ti…

Dorothy se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, volteando rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía, topándose con unos ojos color aqua que la veían de forma retadora, ella de inmediato retrocedió, era su rival… su rival de amores…

-Quatre Rabeaba Winner….

-Dorothy Catalonia… contigo quería hablar desde hace tiempo…- se acerco lentamente.

-es peligroso hablar aquí Quatre… Relena puede vernos…

-Tienes razón… crees que podríamos vernos luego… en mi casa… si así lo deseas…

-No… será cuando yo donde yo te diga… no quiero verlo a él- bajo la mirada tristemente –Aun no puedo verlo… es peligroso que me recuerde… tu lo sabes…

Quatre la miro fijamente, eso era cierto, sería malo si la recordara… no solo por los sentimientos… si no por aquel antiguo conjuro… -Tienes razón Dorothy… es peligroso… además seria como si tu sacrificio fuera en vano

-Lo se- sonríe tristemente –Cuídalo mucho Quatre… luego nos vemos

-Cuando?

Dorothy se detiene –Cuando Duo recuerde- sigue caminando lentamente –que te aseguro… será pronto- se va dejando a un Quatre sorprendido

-Pronto??!!!... espera que es eso de pronto- pero no la alcanza. –cielos… que habrá querido decir?... será mejor que este alerta… no por algo… Dorothy era de las mejores hechiceras del Reino Yuy…- se aleja –y por lo visto… lo sigue siendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trowa esperaba que Heero saliera del probador, al inicio es estoico chico se rehusaba a probarse el disfraz… pero el tan solo mencionar a Duo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Realmente… Heero esta muy enamorado

-Trowa…

Trowa salio de sus pensamientos observando el atuendo de Heero… él sonrío ampliamente, Heero se veía realmente bien… solo le hacia falta algo

-Te ves muy bien… "majestad"

-Hn, no te burles

-No lo hago… digo la verdad… ahora solo un pequeño toque- Trowa tomo un antifaz que hacía el juego perfecto con el traje –así esta mejor… con tu cara cubierta Relena tardara un poco más en encontrarte… aunque tus ojos azules son inconfundibles.

-Bueno no importa al menos ganaré tiempo… bueno deja me quito el disfraz para pagarlo

-Muy bien, yo también tengo el mío… así que apúrate

Heero entro a los vestidores nuevamente, todo estaba saliendo bien… pero definitivamente la noche sería muy especial… para todos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duo había llegado rápidamente a su casa, buscando como loco a Quatre, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que el sabía muchas cosas…

-Pero como le voy a preguntar??… mi sueño no fue normal, el disfraz, el comportamiento de Quatre y luego Relena y Dorothy me dijeron cosas extrañas que… hay… - llevo su mano a si cabeza y suspiro fuertemente –Ya me esta dando una migraña… no entiendo nada!!!- Grito con desesperación.

-Qué pasa Duo?- Pregunto Hilde quien acababa de llegar y traía una gran caja en manos

-Muchas cosas Hilde… cosas que no entiendo- bajo la cabeza tristemente –Siento que tengo que recordar algo que es muy importante para mi… y lo peor siento como si todos lo supieran y me lo estuvieran ocultando

Hilde palideció un poco… acaso era posible que Duo estuviera recordando su pasado, debía ser muy precavida, saber bien de lo que hablaba su primo.

-Haber Duo tranquilo… nada ganas con ponerte así… - Sonrió –No creo que te estén ocultando algo… además si piensas que es importante "Nunca se olvida algo especial… aunque no puedas recordarlo"- Hilde lo miraba a los ojos…

-No entiendo, son palabras muy confusas… como que no puedo olvidarlo aunque no lo recuerde?- comento confundido (NdK: Yo tampoco entendí o.oU)

-Me refiero que el que no lo recuerdes… no significa que no haya pasado… y como tal… No se olvida… simplemente esta bloqueado- (NdK: o.óU así esta mejor)

-Eso tiene sentido… gracias por escucharme Hilde… luchare por recordar eso y sobre todo investigar n.n

-Que bueno primo n.n… me gusta más verte sonriendo…

-Oye Hilde a todo esto, Que traes en esa Caja??- le dio curiosidad

-Es lo de Tú disfraz

-No quiero ir así T-T… se van a burlar de mi u.ù

-Te prometo que No Duo… te dejare realmente lindo… Quatre va a pasar por ti

-y donde esta Q-chan?? o.o

-Fue a comprar una cámara fotográfica… dijo que esto va a ser tan memorable que no quiere perder detalle XD

-Cámara!!! A no!!!! Entonces no voy!!- Y salio corriendo a su cuarto

-Ven acá Duo!!!!- Hilde salio tras él… tenía que preparar todo… para que el plan de Quatre saliera a pedir de boca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero estaba al final de la escalera como lo había prometido, esperando a que Duo apareciera, su disfraz… un antifaz negro, que hacia juego con su traje azul de capa que Traía bordados dorados… era… un príncipe.

-Duo… donde rayos estas?

-Tranquilízate Heero- Trowa calmaba a un impaciente Heero, el traje de Trowa era totalmente negro al igual que su antifaz, botas y capa… cosa que lo hacia verse muy elegante y resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldas… venia como el perfecto Zorro (NdK: ò.ó me gusta ese personaje… además Trowa se ve muy bien XD) –No creo que tarde mucho con un Quatre apresurándolo- Comento esto ultimo con una sonrisa, ya que recordaba ciertas cosas que el rubio le había comentado que planeaba.

Duo estaba en el segundo piso del salón… lucia un hermoso antifaz blanco con pequeños detalles plateados, su cabello suelto muy bien cepillado… su disfraz?... bueno eso….

-No Quatre!!! No voy a salir vestido así!!!!

-Pero es un lindo disfraz

-No!!! No pienso bajar así por esas escaleras… ya me hiciste pasar por una vergüenza al entrar!!!!

-pero nadie sabe que eres tu!!!

-No me importa no bajare!!!!

Pero Quatre lo jalo y le dio un empujón hacia la escalera, quedando en medio de todo… en eso las luces lo enfocaron… TODOS quedaron boquiabiertos… lo que parecía (NdA: porque NO lo era xD) ser una hermosa joven de larga cabellera castaña que estaba ahí… luciendo su hermosa figura, en un vestido blanco realmente precioso, sus hermosos ojos violeta resaltaban a pesar del antifaz que traía… era la más hermosa princesa que jamás habían visto.

-"Me las pagaras por esto Quatre"- Pensaba Duo mientras le echaba una mirada asesina al rubio

-Ya veras que después me lo vas a agradecer Duo… pero ahora- Dijo el Joven disfrazado de Angel –Tengo que ir a ver si mi otra parte del Plan resulto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trowa no podía dejar de ver la belleza que estaba en las escaleras, y Heero no se había percatado de ello… el esperaba a Duo por otro lado.

-Heero… sabes como va a venir Duo?

-No… no me dijo… porque?

-Heero… mira

En ese momento… el tiempo se detuvo pariambos… Heero estaba completamente embelezado por tal belleza, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, era como en su sueño… no, era mucho mejor… era tan hermoso, era como si todo su ser fuera luz, su bello cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos… y ese tenue color carmín en sus mejillas… realmente… le amaba.

Duo vio a Heero al final de la escalera, se veia realmente muy apuesto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como Heero le miraba, pero en ese momento, todo le era tan familiar, Pero por que?, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, podía sentir la mirada de casi todo el salón de baile en el… pero eso no le importaba… solo deseaba una de ellas… la mirada… de su príncipe. Bajo hasta quedar frente a él… era realmente… algo inexplicable.

-Ho… Hola Heero

-Duo…

-Bueno, creo que tres son multitud aquí… pero antes de irme- Miro fijamente a Heero… para después ver a Duo

-Dime Trowa

-Heero… Dime queme dejaras bailar con él aunque sea una pieza?- Heero le dedico una mirada asesina, Duo se sonrojo a más no poder… -Entendí el mensaje… mejor me voy a buscar a Wufei- y se fue antes de morir a manos de un molesto príncipe (NdK: más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo XD)

-Duo- Heero lo miro

-Si?

-este yo…

-Ya lo se Heero… me veo ridículo, verdad?

-No!!- se apresuro a decir -No es eso… te… te ves…- Heero trago saliva –Te ves realmente… bi… bien

-En serio?- Duo Sonrió abiertamente

-Hn…

-Entonces… que te parece si mejor vamos al jardín… no es por nada… pero… me siento incomodo por las mirada de todos hacia mi- se sonrojo

Heero observo, realmente todos lo estaban viendo, sintió celos… no pudo evitarlo, así que tomo a Duo por la cintura y lo acerco hacia él

-esta bien… Vámonos- y salieron de esa cueva de lobos (NdK: XD y vaya que si). Pero sin darse cuanta una de las maestras los observaba fascinada apuntando algo en su libreta

-Que es lo que hace Maestra One??- Pregunto el profesor Treize el cual había observado todo

-Apunto a esa pareja… se ve realmente hermosa… y no es por nada pero… creo que ya tienen el triunfo en sus manos- Dijo muy contenta

-Pero usted los piensa inscribir en el concurso??... pero si no tiene sus nombres

-Eso no importa profesor… los apunte como "El Príncipe y la Princesa"… con eso es suficiente.- sonrió triunfante y se fue para darle los datos a los demás jueces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Relena iba camino al baile caminando, ya que por alguna extraña razón (NdK: Si una extraña razón XD) la limosina en la que iba se había demorado mucho y no quería hacer esperar a su Amado Heero (NdK: � y quien dijo que te esta esperando?... vieja bruja!! . )

-No puede ser que todo me esta saliendo mal!!- Renegaba Relena –Este vestido me salio carísimo!!! Solo espero que no se arruine… quiero verme hermosa para Heero- (NdK: � quien dijo que eras hermosa??)

-Hola preciosa… a donde vas tan aprisa?- (NdK: aquí un regatón le dijo preciosa XD)

Relena se paraliza al ver frente a ella a unos delincuentes… eran hombres callejeros, estaban mal vestidos y su aspecto se veía demasiado rudo…

-Que… que es lo que quieren??- Relena realmente estaba toda asustada… y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

Los hombre se miraron entre si y sonrieron

-Quitate la ropa…- dijo uno sin titubear

-QUE???!!!- Relena realmente ya estaba histérica, pero los hombre no la dejaron reaccionar… se abalanzaron sobre ella inmediatamente. Más alguien los observaba desde la sombra sonriente… todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Heero y Duo paseaban tranquilamente por el jardín de la escuela, a lo lejos se escuchaba la fuerte música del salón de Baile.

-Sabes… me sorprendió mucho tu disfraz… - comento Heero algo sonrojado

-Fue idea de mi Primo Quatre…- Duo miro fijamente a Heero –Oye Heero… esto es muy extraño… no se porque… pero todo esto se me hace demasiado familiar…

-fa… familiar???- Heero se puso algo nervioso

-Si…- bajo la mirada –y no solo eso… siento que Quatre sabe algo al respecto…

-Duo… - Heero lo miro fijamente, y acaricio su cabello… -Duo no pienses en eso por el momento…

-Por… porque me pides eso?- Duo estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso… ahora solo quería perderse en esa mirada azul cobalto que le había llamado la atención… Heero era tan guapo… el deseaba que decirle a Heero todo lo que sentía… pero por alguna razón… las palabras no salían.

-Pues porque…- Heero acaricio su mejilla –Yo… quiero… si tu…

Heero se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Duo, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, fue algo suave, nada brusco… totalmente dulce. Duo se sorprendió… Heero lo estaba besando!!!... esto era su sueño hecho realidad, solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar ese beso, y abrazo a Heero para asegurarse… que no era una ilusión.

No muy lejos de ahí una figura veía los acontecimientos en silencio, un chico de cabellos rojizos y mirada miel se alejaba de aquel lugar… ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí y sin más dio media vuelta para irse…

-He perdido ante ti… Heero Yuy- Takuya apretó los puños mientras sonreía de forma nostálgica.

Cuando Duo comenzaba a penas a saborear el beso que Heero le daba, pero este se separo repentinamente… solo había silencio… era como si todo estuviera detenido… era algo especial… y Duo no comprendía, el porque todo… absolutamente todo… parecía como si fuera algo ya vivido…

-Este yo… perdón Duo yo…

-este… porque hiciste eso??

Heero no sabia que responder, los ojos de Duo eran los que lo habían hecho caer en ese hechizo, era todo como en sus recuerdos, pero Heero aun no estaba listo… aun no lo estaba…

-Por Takuya…- Respondió fríamente y alejándose de Duo

-Me besaste por una maldita apuesta??!!!!- Duo se enojo ante la respuesta y la forma de decirla de Heero

-No me grites!!... que querías que hiciera??... que dejara que te besara el para que te siguiera molestando??

-A mi ya se me había olvidado eso!!...

-…………- Heero se quedo callado…

-eres… eres…- Duo apretaba sus puños con furia y miro directamente a Heero a los ojos, aunque ambos traían antifaz… se podía ver sus sentimientos… Duo estaba realmente muy dolido –Eres un idiota Heero Yuy!!!!....- y se alejo de ahí rápidamente sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro…

-Espera!! Duo!!!!- Heero salio tras el, que aunque el trenzado traía tacones corría muy rápido.

Duo No quería voltear, era todo Heero no lo amaba, que tonto había sido, con la mirada trato de buscar a Quatre en el salón pero no lo vio, pero Trowa y Wufei quien venia vestido de cómo todo un mosquetero, preocupados se le acercaron.

-Que pasa Duo?

-Nada, si ves a Quatre dile que tuve que irme…

-Pero…

-Y a donde vas primo?- Duo volteo y ahí estaba Quatre, luciendo una mirada preocupada, y un Trowa miraba aquel chico con traje de Angel totalmente embelesado (NdK: o sea… se quedo babeando XD)

-Es que… Heero… y yo…

-Que paso entre Yuy y tú?- Wufei estaba ya más intrigado

-Olvídenlo quieren!!... yo me largo

Pero en ese momento una voz en el escenario hizo que se detuviera, era el director que estaba dando el tan esperado anuncio de la noche.

-Atención jóvenes… ha llegado el momento de anunciar al Rey y la Reina del baile!!!- Un grito general resonó en todo el salón –Ahora la metras One me pasa los resultados de los jueces.

En ese momento entro Heero al salón buscando a Duo con la mirada, y lo vio cerca de la entrada discutiendo con Quatre y los demás los cuales trataban de detenerlo.

-Duo, si supieras que no te becé por esa tonta apuesta… tienes que saber la verdadera razón.

Duo sintió la mirada de Heero sobre él, efectivamente, laminada azul y la violeta chocaban, era un momento especial… tanto que hasta se le había olvidado el motivo por el que estaba molesto

-Esto… ya había pasado… Mi querido príncipe Heero- Dijo Duo en un susurro el cual fue escuchado por Trowa

-El Rey y la reina de este año es la pareja del "Príncipe y la Princesa"!!!!!- se escucho decir rompiendo el hechizo de la mirada de ambos, en ese momento las luces de los reflectores alusarón a Duo y a Heero los cuales se sorprendieron… ellos eran los ganadores??... eso no podía ser cierto!!

-Duo ganaste!!!- grito emocionado Quatre

-Eso no puede ser!!... yo no soy una chica!!... además Heero y yo no nos inscribimos!!

-Pues será mejor que no lo comentes, sino ahora si se burlaran de ti- Comento Trowa para que Duo reaccionara

En ese momento Heero se acerco a él viéndolo fijamente, Duo estaba completamente sonrojado el estar cerca de Heero hacía que sus nervios aumentaran, en ese momento Heero se inclino un poco extendiendo su mano hacía Duo para que este la tomara.

-Vienes conmigo?... Mi princesa

Duo no supo en que momento tomo la mano de Heero pero era algo que no podía evitar… algo en su interior… así se lo indicaba.  
Ambos subieron al escenario donde los jueces los coronaron dándole a Heero un cetro y a Duo un ramo de Flores.

-Disculpen sus majestades- Interrumpió la maestra One –Cuales son sus nombres?

-El Mío es Heero Yuy- respondió con mucha calma pero viendo fijamente a Duo

Duo palideció un poco… no podía decir su nombre real!! Se darían cuenta que no era una mujer sino un chico, entonces su mente dio el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

-Helen Maxwell- Dijo fingiendo un poco su voz, Helen?... de donde había sacado ese nombre?... y lo peor… tan familiar (NdK: Volvemos con lo mismo XD).

-Ahora el Rey Heero Yuy y la Reina Helen bailaran la primera pieza juntos como soberanos de la noche!!!- Anuncio el director

-Dijo Helen??... Ho por dios!!- se sorprendió Quatre

-Que sucede?... pasa algo malo con eso?- Trowa no entendía la reacción del rubio

-Duo esta… esta recordando… inconscientemente… lo esta haciendo

-Recordando?...- Wufei quedo algo intrigado

-No… nada… olvídenlo n.ñU

Pero en ese momento la puerta principal del Salón se abrió drásticamente, y… ahí se encontraba la persona a la cual Heero odiaba tanto… Ella tenía una mirada totalmente molesta y fulminante hacía Duo… el cual quedo sorprendido al verla así… y el pecho le dolió… pero después esa preocupación se desvaneció… al ver las ropas que traía puestas…

-TUUUUUUUUU!!!!!- Grito Relena –TU ME HISISTE ESTO!!!

En eso todo mundo se hecho a reír… Relena estaba más que furiosa, ya que le habían robado su disfraz original… y ahora…. Portaba un disfraz con toques naranjas a los costados, rosa y algo de rojo por el centro… que era??... si adivinaron… Un Hot Dog (NdK: Muajajajajaja XD La vistieron de Hot Dog!!! Foto foto foto!!!)

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Duo estallo de Risa –Que yo te hise eso?

-Si Fuiste tu!!!... para quedarte con Heero!!!- Relena vio de reojo a Heero el cual la miraba de forma fría como siempre, pero en su rostro se veía una sonrisa… ni siquiera el podía evitar el burlarse de la chica.

-Pues fijate que no fui yo… pero lastima… me ganaron la idea- Sonrío Duo abiertamente –Aunque pensándolo bien… ese disfraz te queda de maravilla… ya que demuestra lo que eres

-Y que soy según tu?- Ya estaba roja del coraje

-UNA PERRA CALIENTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! XD- Todo el salón volvió a reír ante el comentario de Duo… hasta Heero lo hizo… ya no podía aguantar más

-VAS A VER MALDITA DESGRACIADA PRINCESA!!- y se abalanzó hacía Duo pero fue detenida por otros estudiantes

-Saquéenla de mi vista… lo ordena vuestra reina- Duo Dijo en tono meloso a lo cual los chicos que detenían a Relena hicieron caso… como no hacerle el favor a tan bella reina?

-Me las pagaras!!! Esto no se va a quedar así maldita princesa!!!- grito antes de que la sacaran del lugar.

Mientras tanto un Quatre y un Wufei se miraron y sonrieron malévolamente Trowa se dio cuenta de esto sacando la rápida conclusión.

-Tu fuiste el que planeo todo esto?

-No… me crees capas?- Dijo Quatre poniendo una carita inocente

-Yo no se nada- Sonrió Wufei

-Eso no es propio de un Angel- Trowa sonrió –Yo diría que eres un demonio disfrazado

-No lo soy…- se acerco al oído de Trowa - Soy un Angel Justiciero- y se alejo de ahí mirando a Trowa de una manera gatuna y con unos movimientos que el chico de ojos esmeralda nunca olvidaría

-Más bien de la tentación…- dijo Trowa en un susurro

Mientras tanto Heero no podía apartar su mirada de Duo el cual aun se reía y se divertía… realmente era una hermosa noche… algo que jamás olvidaría… pero… todo era como si estuviera realmente escrito…

-Bien ahora- De nuevo era el director –Sin más interrupciones… nuestros soberanos harán su baile de la noche

Heero y Duo se vieron fijamente… era momento de disfrutar ese momento… las discusiones y reclamos podrían esperar… lo importante era… disfrutar de esa bella noche… juntos. Tomaron sus manos y se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile…

Mientras tanto Wufei observaba desde la sombra… podía ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Heero… no lo soportaba… era una mirada que él conocía muy bien… pero que nunca… nunca… había visto brillar de esa manera, y con una lagrima apareciendo en su rostro… se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto… en la calle oscura por donde se encontraba la casa de Heero y Trowa, una figura hacía su aparición… era una chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos azules la cual… sonreía y tarareaba una canción mientras se acercaba.

-Por la punta de un pirul, hay un nido de Heeritos!!- Cantaba –Muy bien esta es la casa!!!... que sorpresa se llevara Heero cuando me vea muajajajajajajaja XD

Y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la casa… mientras los chicos se divertían en la fiesta… ninguno se imaginaba… los cambios que llegarían a sus vidas… con la llegada de esa chica misteriosa

Continuara…………………

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de la Autora:

Cha chan!!! ahí esta el cap Tarde pero sin sueño como siempre XD aunque ahora si cumplí lo de el mes

Heero: es necesario que entre esa chica que acaba de llegar? (Heero tiembla un poco)

Kana: así es papá!!! Es MUY Necesario!!! XD

Duo: Yo no se quien es? O.o

Kana: No coman ansias… es una persona que te quiere mucho papi Duo XD

Dio: …… (Empieza a temblar) WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Ya se quien es!!!!!

Kana: Pero no lo digas papi!!! Que es sorpresa n.n (Alguien adivinara quien es? XD)

Heero: Creo que… definitivamente… tú no me quieres hija

Kana: o.ó mira quien lo dice… además es una forma de demostrarte que te amo!!! XD

Heero: ò.ó no me quieras tanto

Bueno en fin ahora a contestar Reviews!!! XD

**Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H:** Le diré a Heero que amenaza con dejar review más seguido XD… no te creas n.n… me da gusto que sigas leyendo mi fic a pesar de mis tardanzas y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado… y eso de Touya y Nakuru… cielos ya sabes de donde lo saque precisamente XD

**Dark:** Gracias por tu apoyo… y solo espero que te siga gustando esta locurita de fic que ando escribiendo n.n

**Shio**** Zhang:** Servido el cap XD… sigue leyendo mientras te guste n.n

**Duo Shinigami Maxwell de Yui:** si se que me tardo un chin"!##&/ en actualizar pero ya lo estoy haciendo por mes para no quedar mal… y de Los príncipes vendrán más cosas en el siguiente cap… se paciente Onegai n.n

**Crystal**** Ketchum Darklight** Me agrada que te guste mi fic T-T… ojala que no te decepcione en nada n.n

**Alanis**: Pues como ves… No pudo evitar nada gracias al lindo plan de Quatre!!! XD… beso corto pero con sentimiento el de mis niños n.n

**creep****-stats3**Bueno aclaro que siempre he tenido un Ortografía del Perro XD… así que discúlpame si también esto va con fallas pero definitivamente las reglas ortográficas no es mi fuerte XD… y no te preocupes que no te odio n.n… Y como que dice que mi fic esta terminado?? (Kana mira la descripción)… no lo dice… o.o al menos yo no lo veo… ahí si el error no es mío XD… y lemon si vendrá, pero más adelante… oye… aun es muy pronto para eso… además creo que el primer Lemon que veras aquí… te va a traumar X.x.

Bueno sin más Reviews (Que por cierto gracias a todos)… espero que a TODOS en general les siga gustando esto n.n… se que aun me falta mucho por aprender de un fic pero sinceramente lo hago con mucho cariño para todos y sobre todo con mucha diversión para mi XD así que Nos vemos en el próximo cap o en mi próximo fic XD

Atte.

**Kana Yuy Maxwell n.n**


End file.
